School Angels
by Tsubasita-cchi y Atashii
Summary: AU. Esta secundaria no es normal: Humanos, ángeles, dioses, vampiros y toda clase de especies conviven en armonía. Bueno, casi. OFC. Goenjiruna, Mikimaru, Tsuzuno, Hyozuno, Hitosamu y más parejas. Capítulo 3: Hora del desayuno.
1. Hora de entrada

Entonces cerró la puerta. Hacía frio afuera y ¿Qué le importaba? Sabía que llegar a su secundaria lo alentaría a seguir.

De la espalda del joven Shuuya Goenji salieron un par de alas blancas de ángel. Él tenía el cabello color crema en unas extrañas puntas hacia arriba y ojos grises, venía vestido completamente de  
negro y traía sus libros en las manos.

-Goenji-kun!

Una chica de cabello corto y azul, ojos verdes con lentes de marco rosa, una blusa blanca, falda de tablas roja, una gabardina negra de cola larga abierta por el medio y botas blancas se acercó a  
el joven.

-Ohayou, Goenji-kun!

-Ohayou, Haruna-chan.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿Y tú?

-Y...bien...

-¿Qué ocurre?-Nada...intromisiones de un tal vampiro...

-Ese idiota...

-Oye, no lo trates así!

-Perdón, pero es que te viene molestando tanto...

-Anoche sólo vino para hablar conmigo del trabajo de la proxima semana!

-¿A medianoche?

-Bueno...

-Voy a matarte, Ichirouta-kun!

-¿Ah, si?

Por detrás de Goenji un joven de cabello azul atado en una coleta que le cubría el ojo izquierdo, ojos marrón mezclado con rojo oscuro, vestido con una camisa blanca, pantalones grises, zapatos negros, guantes del mismo color sin los dedos y un par de alas de murciélago en la espalda, le había hablado.

-¿Tú y cuantos más, Goenji Shuuya?

-Yo y la profesora Hitomiko, el profesor Kudou y...

-Claaro...y ellos te ayudarían ¿por?

-Eh...ganaste de nuevo, vampiro maldito.

-¿Ves? Nadie le gana a Kazemaru Ichirouta, el mayor del clan de los vampiros!

-¿El mayor? Tu hermano Edgar te gana!

-Pero él no es más que un cabeza de chorlito!

-Eso dirás tú.

-No trates mal a Edo-kun, Kazemaru.

-Pero Haruna...

-Sin peros! ¿Te acuerdas como dejaste a mi hermano?

-Pero Kido se lo buscó!

-Estás muy equivocado. Tú siempre causas peleas.

-Causará siempre peleas, pero My Koi siempre las gana.

Una chica de cabello naranja y ojos verdes, con un par de orejas y cola de gato negras, vestida con una camiseta sin hombros ni cuello color celeste claro, una falda larga y blanca, sandalias doradas y un cascabel atado con un moño rojo en la cola le había dado la respuesta a Haruna.

-¿My Koi? Qué apodo...- Dijo Haruna, con sarcasmo.

-Es que suena adorable...

-Miki-chan, ¿Por qué no dejas a este vampiro inútil y te vienes con éste ángel que reza por ti todas las noches de su vida?- Dijo Goenji señalándose y con un dejo de egocentrísmo.

-Porque NO! Los vampiros son lo mio.

-Loca...

-Loco tú, vampiro de segunda.

-Por eso te quiero.

-¿Por el sabor de su sangre?- Preguntó irónico Goenji.

-No! ¿Por qué siempre ven a los vampiros de esa manera?

-Es lo que hacen, Maru-kun.

-No me llames Maru! Me hace parecer mujer...

-Pero me gusta llamarte Maru, My Koi...

-Bueno, pero...

-No me quieres!

-Si te quiero!

Mientras los dos peleaban uno con el otro, Goenji y Haruna reían divertidos.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Miki, notando que la humana y el ángel reían.

-Nada, nada.- Haruna miró su reloj.- Mejor entramos a clase, la campana está por sonar...

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó Miki, que no tenía noción del tiempo y no sabía siquiera donde estaba parada.

-Las 5 y 20 de la mañana.

-Que rollo...hacernos venir tan temprano al colegio...

-Así es la vida...- Dijo Haruna, bostezando.

-Pero entremos a clase.- Insistió Goenji.

-Como sea. Las únicas horas importantes para mi son las del desayuno y la del recreo...- Dijo Miki.

-Lóóóógicoo...- Dijo Kazemaru con aburrimiento.- Una carrera hasta la clase!- Kazemaru se echó a correr.

-Siempre gana...- Dijo Goenji.- Pero ya no!- Y comenzó a volar, alcanzando a Kazemaru pronto.

-No se vale! Tu volaste...- Dijo Kazemaru, haciendo un gesto de niño caprichoso mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

-Tampoco se valen tus carreritas a la clase porque siempre perdemos.- Dijo mirando a Haruna y Miki que llegaban a la clase y se sentaban en su sitio.

-Nunca nada mio se vale...no es justo...siempre me eligen los matones para molestarme, los profesores para llamarme la atención y mis hermanos para reírse de mi...

-Pobrecito...

Un rubio de cabello largo y ojos carmesí, vestido con una camiseta blanca, unas calzas negras y una tela gris al hombro, con unas sandalias romanas color dorado y unas muñequeras blancas con alas de ángel había hablado con sarcasmo.

-Terumi Afuro, el descendiente directo de Atenea y Zeus...

-Kazemaru Ichirouta, descendiente del clan Vampiro CrossHeart...

-Ya comenzaron...- Se quejó Goenji.- A que si me meto me gritan "Tú cierra la boca, entrometido!".

-Eso ya se convirtió en una conversación no muy dificil de chica de cabello rosado y ojos azul hielo, vestida con un largo vestido esquimal celeste abierto por el frente, botas esquemales celestes, una vara larga hecha de hielo y un par de guantes celestes había hablado. Era Tsubame, la emperatriz de los hielos.

-¿Tu noviecito no ha aparecido aún?- Preguntó irónico Goenji.

-Creí que Suzuno venía conmigo...Oh...God...la odio! Maldita...se cree la gran cosa por ser sacerdotisa...Voy a demostrarle que este iceberg- En este punto se señaló con la vara de hielo.- No sólo es más bella y brilla en la adversidad, sino que es más poderoso.

-¿Bello? Eso si que no te creo nada.- Le replicó Miki.

-Tú cállate! ¿O quieres acabar helada por una semana?- Tsubame salió furiosa de la sala. Afuera todavía era de noche y era iluminado sólo por unas cuantas lámparas.

Ahí estaban ellos. El emperador del hielo, Suzuno Fuusuke. Cabellos albinos como la nieve misma y ojos color azul profundo hielo, vestido con una gabardina azul y una túnica color hielo, con unas sandalias esquimales y guantes color celeste. La sacerdotisa Ying Yang, Hyo Jung Lee. Cabellos morados como la uva que crecía en los valles meridionales y ojos color rojo como un atardecer de verano, vestida con un corto vestido crema de mangas largas con el final rojo, unas calcetas blancas hasta un poco más abajo de las caderas, zapatos color rojo y un collar con un dije de 5 centímetros de Ying Yang. Ambos venían conversando.

-..y, bueno, entonces, ¿Quieres salir conmi...?- Le preguntaba Hyo.

-Oye, Emperador mio!- Tsubame miró a Hyo con odio y luego le puso la vara de hielo al cuello a Suzuno.- Corazón mío, ¿Recuerdas que acordamos venir JUNTOS?

-Perdona, pero Hyo...

-"Hyo" nada! Tu vienes conmigo.- Lo tomó de una oreja y lo arrastró a la sala de clases.

-Parece que hoy día va a ser de los malos...- Hyo sacó de su bolso una carta roja con orillas doradas y el signo ying yang en el medio. Suspiró resignada.- Spell Card!- Hizo coincidir el dije de su collar con el signo grabado en la carta y con la ilustración de la carta, un ángel de alas negras con un hermoso vestido blanco.- Kuroi Wings!- Las alas le salieron a la espalda y un signo de Ying Yang en su frente. Voló hacia la sala de clases, cosa que no fue sorpresiva para Tsubame.

-¿Vas a rendirte con tu truquito de las alas oscuras? Ya no me hace gracia.- Tsubame sonrió.- Freeze Ray!- Los guantes de Tsubame desaparecieron y en sus manos sus uñas se tornaron agujas de hielo, y en la mano le apareció un copo de nieve celeste. La vara voló hasta su mano.- Antartic Arrows!- Unas flechas de hielo aparecieron en su mano y en su otra mano, un arco de hielo.- Powerful Ice!- Las flechas fueron lanzadas hacia las alas de la sacerdotisa, que logró esquivar las flechas, que se derritieron.

-"Tu truquito" de la flechas heladas ya no me hace gracia.- Dijo Hyo, burlándose de Tsubame.- Obsérvame.- Sacó otra carta.- Spell card, Justice Sword!- Una espada con espinas apareció en su mano.- Rossary death! Muere, emperatriz maldita!

No se dió cuenta de que ya había sonado el timbre de entrada. Escuchó a alguien aclararse la garganta justo cuando Hyo iba a enterrarle la espada a Tsubame. Era una mujer con alas de ángel en la espalda, de cabello negro con un cintillo dorado y ojos azules opaco. Vestía un precioso vestido corto y blanco y unas sandalias doradas, con un par de pulseras de oro y un collar con un dije dorado. Miraba a las dos chicas con una mirada seria, los libros en una mano y la otra en la cadera.

**_-Hitomiko-sensei!_**


	2. Primera hora, Matemáticas

-¿Se puede saber por qué pelean de nuevo?

Hyo hizo desaparecer la espada en el aire.

-Salvada por la profesora, Junko.- Dijo ella con aire despectivo.- Te espero en el Fight Field después de clases. Y si ustedes- Miró al resto de la clase.- No vienen, sufrirán mi furia.- La sacerdotisa  
se sentó en su puesto y comenzó a arrancar hojas de un block de notas para hacerlas grullas. La leyenda japonesa decía que si haces 1000 grullas de papel, puedes pedir un deseo. Digamos que  
Hyo era SUPER supersticiosa y se creía todas las leyendas y supersticiones. Pero apenas llegó a las 35 cuando la profesora le quitó el block.

Hitomiko dió un suspiro de resignación.

-Buenos días, clase.

-Buenos dias, profesora.- Saludó la dejó los libros y cuadernos en el escritorio. Sacó de su bolso un estuche de lápices y del estuche, una lapicera de tinta negra. Encogió sus alas de ángel para que no le incomodaran al sentarse.

-Clase, pasaré lista.- Dijo ella, aburrida. La clase se quedó en silencio total. Si hubiera algo que le aborreciera en lo absoluto a Hitomiko Kira era ser maestra de matemáticas...los lunes. Esa clase  
le aburría patéticamente! Si no fuera porque Hiroto, su hermano demonio estaba en ese curso, hubiera renunciado inmediatamente. Pero ella se moría de ganas de besar a Osamu, otro ángel de  
la clase, y esa era otra razón de la cual no renunciaba. Además el sueldo que daba el director era altísimo. Y, vamos! ¿Quien no se muere por un par de billetes repletos de valor? Si, Hitomiko lo  
llamaba "sucio y cochino interés" si las demás personas querían algo sólo por el dinero, pero no se criticaba a si misma por codiciosa. No! ¿Quien no quiere dinero en la vida? Quien no lo quiera es  
tonto, según Hitomiko, que se llegó a obsesionar con el dinero. Es lo único que quiere, aparte de vivir en un crucero que viaje alrededor del mundo mientras ella come parfaits de chocolate  
tomando sol...junto a Osamu. Él era otra de sus obsesiones. Hitomiko tenía como 30 obsesiones, entre ellas el dinero, Osamu, el chocolate, los mensajes de texto y el judo. Tambien una extraña  
obsesión por Lady Ciel Phantomhive...y Ciel en si.

Ella suspiró aburrida, se colocó unos lentes pequeños y bajos con marco negro inferior y comenzó a leer la lista alumnos, desordenada, por cierto.

-Shuuya Goenji...

-Presente.- El ángel sonrió y miró por la ventana. Aún anochecía. Por eso la hora del desayuno dependía de la hora del amanecer del día. Ese día amanecía a las 6:30 de la mañana.

-Junko Tsubame...

-Presente.

-Ichirouta Kazemaru...

-Presente...

-Fuusuke Suzuno.

-Presente.

-Afuro Terumi y Karla.

-Presente.

Una chica, igual a Terumi, pero con un vestido con un hombro blanco, unas alas de ángel menos grandes que las de Terumi, sandalias romanas plateadas y unas pulseras de oro en las manos acababa de entrar.

-Presente, siento si llegué tarde...- Miró su reloj. Marcaba las 5:35 AM.

-Sólo...ve a sentarte.- Dijo Hitomiko con aburrimiento. La aludida obedeció inmediatamente.

-Lee Hyo Jung.

-Presente.

-Forest Eliza.

-Presente!- Dijo una chica de cabello rubio ondulado con un cintillo blanco que tenía moños a los lados y ojos rojos, vestida con un vestido sin hombros celeste hielo y zapatos de tacón medio rojos con unas alas de mariposa monarca verde agua. Ella tenía orejas de elfo, pese a ser una Ninfa.

-Valtinas Edgar.

-Presente, señorita Kira.- Habló un chico muy parecido a Kazemaru, sólo que con los ojos azules, el ojo derecho era el que estaba cubierto por su cabello, suelto. él era el hermano mayor de Kazemaru, pese a que su apellido decía lo contrario. Vestía una camisa blanca, con un vestón negro, corbata de moño blanca, pantalones negros y zapatos cafés. Sus alas de murciélago eran violeta oscuro, tan oscuro que parecía negro. Al hablarle a la profesora había enseñado sus colmillos, largos y blancos.

-Valtinas, no creas que me vas a engañar así.- Dijo Hitomiko, suspirando.- Ciel Phantomhive. ¿Qué? ¿Ciel-kun está aquí?- Ella contuvo un grito de emoción. Y solo se limitó a sonrojarse.

-¿Ciel quien?- Preguntó Karla.

-¿Su nuevo novio?- Preguntó Kazemaru, dejando ver sus colmillos, pequeños y brillantes, pero filosos.

-Profe, ¿Qué edad tiene?- Preguntó Eliza, ansiosa por jugarle una broma a la profesora. Edgar miró a Eliza serio.

-Eliza, no hagas bromas.- Dijo él.

-¿Es un ángel? ¿Un demonio? ¿Un vampiro? ¿Un samurai tal vez?- Preguntó muy ansiosa Hyo

.-Para mi que es un Ninja.- Comentó Suzuno.

-O un hechicero!- Dijo Miki.- Los nombres finos siempre son de hechiceros!

-Silencio!- Borró "Ciel Phantomhive" con una goma de borrar. Se dio cuenta de que era una broma.- Cuando atrape quién fue, juro que lo mando donde el director! Natsumi Raimon!

Adentro de una gran pecera de cristal, llena de agua de mar, había una preciosa sirena. Cola verde agua, hermosos cabellos naranja mezclados con marrón y ojos rojos. Una camiseta manga tres cuartos color aguamarina. Esa jovencita era la hija única del director.

-Presente, señorita.- Natsumi volvió a hundirse en el agua a nadar.

-Nyuma Mayra.

-Presente, profesora.- Respondió una preciosa genio, de cabello negro atado en una coleta baja con adornos dorados, ojos rojos y un punto del mismo color en la frente, vestida con un peto sin mangas, mangas cortas, calzas infladas con un tul encima, todo rojo y zapatos dorados. Chasqueó sus dedos e hizo aparecer su mochila en el escritorio. Luego volvió a chasquear los dedos y sacó una bolsa de caramelos de cereza. Comenzó a comerlos. La clase la miraba.- ¿Qué? Pidan si quieren!

-No es eso, May-chan.- En el puesto de al lado, había un chico de ojos y cabello verde oscuro, vestido como un ninja oscuro, sólo que sin la máscara.- Es que no deberías comer en clases.

-¿Quién me lo impide? ¿Tú, Björn Kyle?

-No, la profesora Kira, Natsumi y el director.

-¿Y qué me va a hacer Ariel?- Preguntó Mayra a modo de burla.

-Escúchame, Jasmín!- Dijo la sirena, que no le hizo mucha gracia el chiste que digamos.- Primero: Yo, "Ariel", soy la hija del director. Y segundo: NO ES MI CULPA QUE TENGAS A ALADÍN COMO NOVIO!

-¿Aladín yo, Sirenita hija de papá?- Preguntó Björn, furioso.

-¿HIJA DE PAPÁ? MIRA, TU NOVIECITA HACE LO QUE QUIERE EN CLASE Y ESO NO LO PUEDO PERMITIR!

-ELLA ES UNA GENIO, ASÍ QUE HACE LO QUE QUIERE!

-SER GENIO NO LE DA DERECHO A NADA, ALADÍN!

-Ya basta! Interrumpen una vez más en clase y juro por mi vida que los mato!- Amenazó Hitomiko. Cuando ella se enoja, si que se enoja.

Toda la clase se quedó en silencio. Natsumi comenzó a palmotear el agua con su cola para liberar el estrés. Mayra hizo desaparecer los dulces a regañadientes para luego comenzar a rayar un papel con un lápiz de mina. En un punto llegó a tal furia que rompió el papel, rayó la mesa y agujereó la mesa. Björn suspiró mientras tarareaba "Marionette Syndrome". Hitomiko continuó pasando lista.

-Bueno, clase, les voy a dar unos ejercicios...- Dijo Hitomiko. Quejidos generales, excepto por Osamu, que la miraba, sonriente. Él era un ángel de cabello negro atado en una colita de caballo y ojos rojos, de alas semi-grises, al ser hijo de un vampiro y un ángel. Estaba vestido con una camiseta blanca de mangas largas, pantalones del mismo color y sandalias romanas doradas.- Van a resolver estas ecuaciones de incógnita en los dos lados.- Comenzó a anotar unas ecuaciones en el pizarrón, los demás copiaron lo que estaba escrito.- Clase, son las seis de la mañana. A las seis y venticinco reviso las tareas, ¿Si?

Aprobación general, con aburrimiento. Hiroto, el hermano de Hitomiko, un tronco para las matemáticas, recorrió toda la clase buscando a quién copiarle. Goenji seguro le propinaba otra paliza. Kazemaru seguro le mordía la mano con sus colmillos y se quedaba así hasta la hora de la batalla. Miki seguro le daba un golpe con su cascabel. Osamu seguro escondería sus respuestas con sus alas. Natsumi le propinaría otro coletazo directo al rostro. Edgar y Eliza se ayudaban mutuamente, así que mejor ni molestar a la ninfa de las alas de mariposa. Mayra seguro lo transformaba en un sapo. Bjorn lo dejaría clavado a la pared con 20 shurikens. Así que le pidió ayuda a su hermanita.

-Onee-chan...- Hiroto era un chico pelirrojo con los ojos verdes, bastante pálido. Vestía una chaqueta negra, una camiseta blance, pantalones negros y unas sandalias grises, tenía unas alas de gárgola negras.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó la ángel aburrida.

-¿Me das las respuestas?

-Ni que me regalaras mil dólares, yo te tomo como un alumno más!

Hiroto se fue, derrotado. Él no tenía cerebro para las matemáticas.

Voló un avión de papel. Hitomiko lo abrió y lo leyó. Eran las respuestas de la tarea, abajo tenían un mensaje. "Hitomiko, te ruego que sigas como profesora, porque sin ti, esta clase no tendría  
sentido". Se sonrojó. Era de Osamu, que la miró con una sonrisa. Ella se limitó a bajar la mirada y a suspirar, antes de comenzar a revisar los resultados. Todo perfecto. Lo que se esperaba de un  
alumno como Osamu.

La hora pasó rápido para Hitomiko. Los alumnos le entregaron los cuadernos. Hiroto las tenía todas mal, lógico, él no sabía nada, pero ella no lo retaría sino hasta llegar a su casa, aunque estaba  
más preocupada en pensar en Osamu que en regañar a su hermano menor. La mayoría de los resultados estaban perfectos.

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba la hora del desayuno. _**Salió el sol.**_


	3. Hora del desayuno

Ni bien sonó el timbre, los alumnos se fueron corriendo al comedor. Bueno, no todos. Kazemaru voló por una de las ventanas. Goenji tomó un atajo por las rejillas de ventilación. Mayra chasqueó sus dedos y estuvo ahí. Karla y Terumi se fueron volando suavemente a la altura del techo. Como Natsumi era mitad hechicera, mitad sirena, pudo cambiar su aspecto al de una humana. Vestido aguamarina con manga tres cuartos, sandalias rojas y una sombrilla de tela blanca. Salió caminando con calma, fue la última en salir.  
En el comedor, estaba el desastre. Toda la gente peleándose por comida.  
-Alto ahí!  
Si, ahí estaba ella. Nogizaka Sabina. La monitora del comedor durante desayuno y almuerzo. También en uno de los 3 recreos. Cabello rosa intenso y ojos azules. Un sombrero de oficial color negro estaba en su cabeza. Vestía una blusa blanca, corbata negra, falda con tablas negra, calcetas blancas y zapatos café. En su brazo derecho había una banda roja que decía "Security".

Se abrió paso entre la multitud que la miraba y comentaba sobre ella.  
-La loca.  
-Siempre aparece en el momento oportuno!  
-Es genial!  
-Pero está loca.  
-Se cree Haruhi Suzumiya!  
-¿Quien es esa? ¿La novia de Ciel Phantomnosecuanto?  
-No! Ni siquiera conoce a Ciel!  
-¿Quien?  
-El nuevo novio de la profe Kira.  
-No es su nuevo novio!  
-¿Quien es esa tal Haruhi?  
-Ni idea.  
-¿Está loca?  
-Mas o menos, nada más.  
Kazemaru la miró fijo. Sabía que el amanecer lo debilitaría si no bebía sangre de algún tipo. Esto era normal. Cuando la chica estuvo a su lado, sus ojos se volvieron rojizos. La tomó de una muñeca, la arrastró junto a él, sujetándole el cuello con una mano y luego le enterró los colmillos en el cuello. Los demás miraban con asombro. Natsumi llegó a desmayarse de la impresión.  
-A...Ah...Itai...- Sabina gimió, cerró sus ojos y los demás comenzaron a comentar:  
-Ya sabía que esto le iba a pasar!  
-¿Cómo se atreve?  
-Típico de un vampiro!  
-No se esperaba menos de Ichirouta-kun!  
-Que mala suerte tiene Nogizaka-san...  
-Pobre Sabina!  
-Mi hermano es uno de esos vampiros que vive a base de sangre.- Comentó Edgar, sonriendo.- Por suerte no soy así.  
Kazemaru separó suavemente los colmillos del cuello de Sabina, que estaba pálida. Los orificios que dejaron los colmillos sangraban, así que el peliazul limpió con uno de sus dedos la sangre y la lamió suavemente. Sabina cayó inconsciente al suelo. El vampiro limpió sus labios con la muñeca y luego la lamió. Sonrió convencido.  
-Gracias por...la comida...- Dijo y se retiró a los jardines del colegio, sin importarle lo traumados que quedaron los demás al ver la escena horrible de como Kazemaru desayunaba la sangre de Sabina. Los demás le daban aire a la pobre sirena, que yacía desmayada en el suelo.  
-Natsumi-sama!  
-Despierte!  
-Natsumi, por favor!  
-Raimon-sama!  
-Natsumi-dono!  
-Por favor, despierte!  
A duras penas, Natsumi logró abrir los ojos.  
-Ojalá que no...venga por mi...- Dijo ella, asustada.

Con eso comenzaron los murmullos acerca de Kazemaru, que estaba en el marco de la puerta.  
-Qué malo!  
-Desconsiderado!  
-Típico de los vampiros sanguinarios!  
-Mira que atacar a la hija del director!  
-¿Por qué?  
-Está loco!  
-Debería morir!  
Entonces, escuchó a su propio hermano decir una frase que hizo que la sangre de Sabina se le atragantara en la garganta y que le pasara una flecha invisible por la cabeza.  
-Haré que su título sea removido y luego, lo mataré quemándolo a la luz del dia!  
Kazemaru dio un suspiro de sorpresa, ahogó un grito de dolor, se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo y salió corriendo fuera del lugar.  
-My Koi!- Miki lo siguió.- My Koi!  
Llegaron los dos bajo un árbol de sakuras en flor abandonado. Él se cubrió los ojos con las manos y la cabeza con las alas. Estaba llorando.  
-My Koi...  
-Aléjate! Soy una amenaza maldita para toda la masa de idiotas de esta escuela!  
-Pero...Maru-kun...  
-Hazme caso, Miki!  
-Pero...- Ella trató de abrazarlo, pero él la separó con sus alas.  
-Aléjate...no me mereces como novio...  
-Si te merezco...  
-Claro que no!  
-My Koi, mírame!  
La nekomimi corrió una de las alas del vampiro y descorrió el mechón que cubría su otro ojo. Los dos ojos del chico estaban llenos de lágrimas y tenía una sonrisa amarga e inocente que era parecida a una mirada tierna y triste.  
-A que lo que dice tu hermano es una horrenda mentira! Sin ti no puedo vivir, My Koi.  
-Mentira, ya encontrarás a alguien mejor...  
-No!  
-Si, tu me detestas y de hecho piensas, como el resto, que mi único interés en ti es porque la sangre de gato es fina y difícil de encontrar!  
-Mentiroso!  
La chica le gritó con una voz quebrada al tiempo que lo golpeaba en la cara. Fue tan fuerte, que hasta le rasguñó la cara. También él escupió un poco de la sangre de Sabina que se le había quedado en el colmillo inferior. Él se llevó la mano a la mejilla que había sido rasguñada.  
-Itai...  
-Eres un mentiroso, Maru-kun! Tu no eres normalmente así...¿Qué te pasa?  
-No me pasa nada, dejaré de ser vampiro!  
-Te abandonaré entonces!  
-Bien!- Momento de silencio.- ¿Qué esperas para irte y dejarme solo?  
-No, porque...- Miki le acarició la cara y le descorrió nuevamente el mechón que cubría uno de sus ojos.- Yo te amo, mi amor...  
-Miki...- Él abrazó a la Nekomimi con su ala. Ella le tomó la cara y lo besó suavemente mientras los pétalos de sakuras caían.

Mientras tanto, nadie más tomó en cuenta la desaparición de Kazemaru y Miki.  
-Esa tipa está loca. ¿Como se atreve a amar ase idiota?- Se preguntó Terumi, que ciertamente le tenía odio a Kazemaru.  
-Cierra la boca, que ella en si es idiota.- Replicó Mayra.  
-Que cruel, ¿Eh?- Dijo Karla que era una de sus mejores amigas.  
-Karla, cállate.  
-Vaya humor, ¿Eh?- Dijo Tsubame, quien sacó de su mochila un envase con café y panecillos de canela.  
-Compárteme!- Dijo Mayra.  
-No! Gánatelo! Además eres genio, puedes tener lo que quieras.  
-Es cierto!- La genio chasqueó los dedos y un desayuno para 10 personas apareció.- Coman!  
-¿No has pensado que el resto puede comer lo que ha traído o lo que le da la escuela?- Pensó en voz alta Osamu, quien era el mayor en la clase.  
-Eso es cierto, y Natsumi-sama siempre come lo que le da su madre.- Dijo Eliza.  
-¿Alguien sabe si esa chica tiene madre?- Preguntó extrañada Hyo.  
-Si la tiene, solo que no se aparece mucho por la escuela.  
Mayra refunfuñó, suspiró con hastío y chasqueó los dedos para reducir el banquete para ella sola.  
-Nunca piensas, Mayrita mia.- Dijo Björn.  
-Pensar no se me da bien, mi Ninja...  
-Se nota.- Dijo Hyo. Y es que tenía razón. Mayra no atendía en clase, menos estudiaba para las pruebas. Era una total Vaga con letras mayúsculas. Solo que no le daba importancia. Como ella solía decir: "No me importan quienes se burlen de mi, los puedo transformar en sapos!", pero nunca lo hacía. Se creía que con la magia de ser genio las cosas del colegio iban a resultarle fáciles. Y no. Era lo contrario. Pero no le importaba.

De repente sonó el timbre para volver a clase. Los chicos se dirigieron a los vestidores. **Tocaba gimnasia.**


End file.
